In general vacuum brake boosters exist of the type discussed in document FR 2,908,373. Those brake boosters have a key or locking element serving as a rear stop for the mobile assembly leading the piston into equilibrium position whenever the brake booster is at rest. But when the brake booster is actuated, the key remains free inside its recess and can then begin to vibrate, generating noise.